A Girl named Kahoko Hino
by MissSportyy11094
Summary: Kahoko Hino is now graduated, and all of them separated in diff wayz. now they are going to meet again for the next competition after five years. Do you think they might fall in love with her again? pls review i'm waiting
1. Chapter 1

**A girl named Kahoko Hino**

**Introduction( so that you'll know what's going on):**

Kahoko Hino is finally going to follow her dreams, her one and only dream, to become a great violin player. She loves music and she is very passionate about it. She wanted this, more than anything. It has been five years since her musical life, after she graduated from Seiso Academy, she hasn't really done anything with music, of course she practiced and all. But she didn't join competitions, she didn't see any of the other participants. She didn't even remember what their plan was for their future. She hasn't really spoken to them, they did call each other after a few months since they all Graduated but then they went in their different ways Azuma went to London, Ryataro pursued football, Len accompanied his mother in performances and Keeichi joined an orchestra. Kahoko was happy, she worked in a musical shop and she earned enough money for herself and every evening she practiced her violin, she became a very good violin player and at the end of the day she would teach little children how to play their violin. She realized that Violin was her life and everything she had hoped for in her life was in that piece of instrument made of wood. She had her life in it. But something was missing an important piece of her life was missing. It has even been years since she saw lily but that wasn't it. Something else was wrong and she no idea what it was but she only hoped it would come to her more quickly than anything else. She wakes up every morning thinking that this day I should find the piece of my soul and the piece of my heart. There was a hole right in the middle of her heart which brought her pain and tears.

Now everything is coming back the way it was. She is now in France waiting for the moment of her life. They was a tradition that when all the participants of the music competition turn twenty they are supposed to have another competition. Now they are all going to meet again and they might fall in love with the same Kahoko……( authors note :if you want me to finish this story pls review)


	2. ThE SuN RiSeS bUt KahOkO iS aSlEEp

**The sun rises but Kahoko is still asleep:**

_Beep…..beep……._

Kahoko Hino opened her eyes slowly and she took a glance at her digital clock beside her bed it showed 9:45.

" oh my GOD….I'm late again…" shouted Kahoko as she entered her bathroom and swiftly came out with a pair of jeans shorts and a red tie up top. She was now officially twenty but her habits are usually the same except for the fact that she started looking more elegant. She now has long wavy hair and she usually tie's it up like a ponytail and she usually wears jeans and a tank top.

Kahoko rushed to her mirror and applied some lip gloss and mascara and swiftly went down.

" Kahoko….Breakfast is ready…." Announced her mom.

"ma….I'm late I'll just grab an apple thank you" she said as she went to the table and grabbed the biggest apple and headed for the door when she spotted a letter. She grabbed it. The letter was addressed to her.

" I forget dear it arrived today for you." Her mom replied to her action.

"see you at Lunch." Said Kahoko as she ran off with her apple and her letter. She couldn't stop running. She finally stopped when she reached the musical/book shop. It was a very big shop and she is the asst. Manager of this branch.

"10 sharp…your not late Kahoko why run?" asked Mr. Taka ( her boss)

" when I start running I couldn't just stop." She said as she grinned.

" c'mon got to desk and finish your apple." Said Mr. Taka as he went to his own office. Kahoko went to her desk and sat in the chair, she took a bite of her apple and she opened her envelope.

_Seiso Acadamy Annual 20__th__ ball._

"oh…this sounds interesting."

_Dear _

_Miss Hino,_

_We have verified that you are a student of Seiso Acadamy and we would like to invite you to our Annual Ball which happens after five years of Graduation. It would be held in France and we have enclosed with this letter an airline ticket and a check for your expenses. We will start from 25__th__ December till 1__st__ January. We hope that you will enjoy your new year in France with bright colors._

_We also cover the expenses for food and clothing and the room. So you can come free-handed. All the very best _

_Wishes_

_The Seiso team,_

_21__st__ of December._

Kahoko got up and approached Mr. Taka

"sir I need a week," Kahoko demanded

"a week of what?" asked her boss

"a week of life, which means a week of holiday,"

"hmmm….."

"please sir," pleaded Kahoko

"well….."

"I'll make a deal." Announced Kahoko

"what deal?" asked her boss curiously.

" I'll work free for a week." She said.

"deal" said her boss looking happy

"good deal." Said Kahoko as she shook her boss's hand.

**After work at home:**

"mom give me the best suitcase!," said Kahoko as she jumped into her house.

"sorry, I didn't hear you, what did you say?" asked her mom curiously.

"here is the letter……" Kahoko said as she handed her invitation to her mom. Her mom quickly glanced at her daughters face and then the envelope and she read the words carefully.

"dear that's great hope you'll enjoy" said her mom as she went up to her room and came down after some time with a white and pink gown.

"Kahoko this was the gown your father first saw me in, I hope you'll have a nice time at France and I hope you'll wear this for the event and I hope that this will be memorable for you," said her mom smiling sweetly at her.

" thank you mom," Kahoko said feeling touched.

" I think I'll tell you the story about how we met," Kahoko's mom said as she sat in the couch and patted the seat next to her inviting her daughter to sit next to her.

"it was new year, and my best friend had a new year party. I bought this gown for my graduation but you know I couldn't make it because I was sick so after I became alright I thought I could wear it for the party, and when I entered I saw that everyone was wearing party colors like black and red, I was the only person who wore white and pink and I stood out of the whole party, a few people laughed at me, but after sometime they started laughing at this guy who was wearing something totally different, he was wearing white shorts and black loose t-shirt, that was the worst dress anyone could ever wear for the party, it was as worse as mine, and then we noticed how silly we looked and we talked and talked and we laughed till dawn and at midnight at the moment when everyone was like 3….2…1….he said something so sweet he said that I looked more beautiful than any girl in the party and that was the most beautiful night of my life, I hope you will have the same experience." Her mom finished and a small tear fell from her eyes.

" I missed dad too," Kahoko said as the past came back to her.

_**Flashback when Kahoko was just six years old:**_

_Kahoko rings the doorbell. She finished playing with Nami and now she wanted to go home._

_No one answered._

_She then rings the doorbell again and shouted,_

_"Mummy, it's me ! Please open the door for me and Nami !"_

_"Okay sweetheart ! I'm coming !"_

_Kahoko's mom opens the door. Her face was pale, her make up was smudged and her eyes were red and sore from a lot of crying. But, she still smiled and pretended that everything was alright. Both Nami and Kahoko Knew she had been crying. __But why ? __Finally, Kahoko asked,_

_"Mummy, why are you crying ? Is everything alright ?"_

_"Y-yes, sure. E-everything's fine, d-darling..." She fakes a smile to hide her bitterness inside._

_"But why are you crying ?"_

_"I'm not..."_

_"Yes you were, just now. Please mummy, tell me."_

_"Alright... But not with Nami here."_

_"Okay, hi . Well, i'll just go inside." She goes into her house._

_"Baby, i don't know how you will take this but..."_

_"But ? But what ?"_

_"But... Daddy's not coming back..." She forces out the the last three words._

_Kahoko was stunned, shocked, hurt. Why isn't her daddy coming back ? What in the world is going on ? There were just so much questions whirling in her head. She couldn't understand it at all. Why ? her mom felt tears coming, but she had to hold it in. She can't possibly just burst out crying in front of her own daughter. She knew she had to stay strong. As for Kahoko, there was much confusion in her head. She asked,_

_"Why not ? Is it because he doesn't like us ? Or is it that he abandoned us ? Or maybe he divorced with you and found another woman and left us ? Mummy, tell me what is going on !"_

_"D-d-daddy is g-g-g-gone..."_

_"What do you mean 'gone' ?" She frowns._

_"It means that he has left this w-w-world..."_

_"B-b-but why ? I don't understand !"_

_"Daddy was killed, in a car crash, just now when you and Nami were at the playground..."_

_"K-k-killed ?" Tears welled up her chocolate brown eyes._

_"...Yes."_

_" Who killed him ?"_

_"I'm not too sure. The driver sped away. He didn't even apologise..."_

_"Oh..." A tear rolled down her cheek._

_"Come here, sweetie. It's okay. It's only a misfortune. There's nothing we can do..."_

_**End of flashback**_

"ma….I'll make you proud someday," Kahoko said gleaming at her mom.

"you already did dear one, I'm proud of you," her mom said with eyes swelled with tears.

"thank you," Kahoko said as she got up.

"now lets get you, packed up…you wouldn't want to miss something important now would you?" said her mom

"no…I'm sure I wont forgot anything I have you," Kahoko said looking up to her mom.

" lets hope you'll meet a nice guy in France," her mom said smiling playfully

"its that all you think mom," Kahoko said

" its been so long since you met someone special," her mom said having hopes that her daughter should share her beautiful life with someone special.

(coming up: the flight she meet someone there can you guess who….I'll update it as soon as possible and please review, I'm waiting for good reviews, and I hope that you all enjoy this story an much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you!)


	3. An ExHauTiNg FliGht WiTh A HanDsOmE GuY

**The Exhausting flight with a handsome guy:**

" Kahoko? Did you take everything? Are you sure you didn't leave anything?" Kahoko's mom asked curiously.

"no mom I got everything," Kahoko said smiling to herself.

" I should have packed lunch for you," her mom declared.

" its okay they give food in the flight" Kahoko said

"but its not good enough for my girl."

"its fine mom"

_ALL PASSENGERS FOR THE FLIGHT TO FRANCE PLEASE COME TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE CHECKING_

" well that's my signal to run," Kahoko said lifting her bag.

" I'll miss you, dear"

" I'll miss you too, ma," Kahoko said as she hugged her mother," its just a week, c'mon we're stronger than that,"

" of course we are dear I hope you enjoy your flight," her mom said giving a smile.

"mom, you know I find planes exhausting, I just have no other way," she said giving her mom a glare.

" well bye dear I love you," her mom said wiping her tears

" I'll miss you bye mom," Kahoko said as she went to the entrance and loaded her luggage. She turned back to see her mom with a hanky and she waved to her till she disappeared into the crowd.

Kahoko wanted to look professional so she wore a grey tight skirt and light pink shirt. She opted a ponytail and she was wearing a charm gold bracelets. She went to her seat and put on her seat belts and stared at her Gold charm in her bracelet. She got that bracelet from Azuma at the time of graduation. And she wondered why he gave it to her and how vulnerable she was in school, how she allowed Azuma to bully her. She must have been real innocent. She started playing with her gold charm.

" I see you still have my gift," said a velvet voice from her side. For so long she thought that a women was at her side. She was so sure. She turned to see the figure of her old friend Azuma Yunoki. He has become even more tall and slender and his hair has become a shade less, and he has cut his hair, it wasn't short but it was well cropped, he wore a cream turtle neck shirt with a brown coat. He looked very handsome. And Kahoko could see some eye's staring at him in awe. He sat beside her and eyed her curiously when Kahoko was in her dream world.

" Kahoko can you hear me or is something wrong with your ears?" Azuma asked slyly

"Azuma you haven't changed much, same old Azuma," Kahoko said as she turned and faced her former friend.

" well I see….you changed a lot, you look more elegant but I miss the old annoying Kahoko," Azuma said giving a small grin.

" if you find me annoying then you shouldn't talk to me," Kahoko whined

" look! Now she's back" Azuma said happily.

"ugh" Kahoko gave a small moan.

" now let me ask you something" Azuma said it wasn't a question, it was a statement whether or not Kahoko was going to answer it.

"what?" Kahoko asked rudely.

" well if your that rude I'm not going to ask you" Azuma declared

"sorry Azuma what is it?" Kahoko asked sweetly

" where you thinking of me when you stared at the bracelet?" Azuma asked.

" No" Kahoko lied.

" too bad, I wanted you too," Azuma said looking suspiciously. Kahoko wanted to ask why but another question came into her head.

" Azuma?" Kahoko asked

"yes, my sweety" Azuma said with his million dollar smile.

" I thought I saw a lady sitting next to me" Kahoko said

" it didn't take time to get rid of her," Azuma said slightly bored.

"oh,"

"Kahoko did you really hate me in school?" Azuma asked quite seriously

"yes" Kahoko responded

"thank god, I wouldn't want you to fall in love with me!" Azuma said slightly hurt but not showing it.

"well, no worries," Kahoko snapped.

There was a long uncomfortable silence when Azuma broke it.

" I didn't mean that"

" mean what?" Kahoko asked innocently.

"that I will hate it if you love me" Azuma stated.

"oh"

" it would be the best thing that ever occurred to me," Azuma said lifting her chin slightly and touching her long neck with his index finger. Kahoko slightly blushes, she wasn't used to such gestures for a long time. but coming from Azuma it felt the same as it was before. Annoyingly nice. Annoyingly sweet. Annoyingly it made her happy.

For sometime they talked about each other's life and Kahoko has learned so much from about Azuma. Like Azuma spent all his time in London and he stayed only one year with his fiancé in Japan and after Azuma broke up with her he was about to return to London when he got his invitation.

"why did you break it off? I'm sure your grandmother chose a beautiful girl" Kahoko asked.

"do you really want to know the answer?" Azuma asked.

"yes"

"she wasn't you," Azuma said as he turned toward the waitress for some more red wine.

Kahoko felt awkward with this new Azuma, but to come to think of it, she always felt awkward with him. Awkward 'plus' Annoying ' is equal to ' AZUMA. But in her heart Kahoko was really happy she saw him, as happy as she was when she played the violin. Some how she felt that this is not the end with Azuma. She took a quick glance at him and he saw her looking at him and he smiled making her blush even more. And she turned back to the book she was reading but she could feel his glare on her back.

" Kahoko? Would you like to have dinner with me?" Azuma asked

" when" Kahoko shot back

"someday when I feel like it" Azuma said staring at her book.

"okay"

" Kahoko what are you reading?" Azuma asked curiously

"Twilight"

"what's it about?" he asked

"vampires"

"scary?"

"no"

"then?"

"romance" Kahoko declared

" a vampire romance?" Azuma asked

"yes" kahoko agreed.

" it must be nice" Azuma said slowly

" it is" she agreed.

" good to know" Azuma said, he didn't know how to start a conversation with her. She was dazzling, and amazing and he seemed very little to her.

"how long is it going to take to go to France?" Kahoko broke the awkward silence.

" some more time," Azuma said seeming bored.

"okay"

" Kahoko?"

"yes"

"did you ever have a fiancé in these five years," Azuma asked

"nope"

"then?" Azuma prompted

"just boyfriends" Kahoko replied

"and what happened?" Azuma asked curiously

"didn't work out" Kahoko replied

What stupid guy, if Kahoko was mine I wouldn't let her go, they really don't know her beauty and her character, wish that guy was me. I would try everything to keep that kiddish smile on her face forever……


	4. FrAnCe: RoOm WiTh A ViEw

**France-A room with a view:**

DEAR PASSENGERS, YOU HAVE ARRIVED AT PARIS, FRANCE PLEASE UNTIE YOUR SEATBELTS AND WALK TOWARD THE DOOR IN THE AISLE. THANK YOU

"well it was a really exhausting flight," Kahoko said looking up to Azuma

"but it was fun…" he added

" I have to agree with you for that." Kahoko replied. They both got down and they took their luggage's and the hailed a cab. Kahoko didn't know French so she just showed the name of the hotel she was going to stay and she got dropped first. She opened the cab door when Azuma caught her hand.

"we shall meet again, dear one" he said as he kissed her hand.

"goodbye Azuma."

"goodbye Kahoko"

Kahoko entered the hotel it was beautiful and she was awed by the golden lights everywhere. She can get used to this. She went to the front desk and she showed them her voucher.

The manager informed her that she has a room mate, but unfortunately she was late and therefore they gave her room to someone else.

"its okay do you have any other suites?" Kahoko asked

" no Madame but we have a singe room with one bed….we can help you by putting another cot inside" the manager said

"please tell me you didn't just say that." Kahoko said looking smug.

"I'm sorry Madame" the manager said. Kahoko didn't like the way it began. After some time she saw her room mate a very pretty young girl, her name was Rin. She had long black hair and blue eyes, she looked astonished. She walked in front of Kahoko and said.

" hello I'm Rin Amea, and you must be Kahoko Hino, my room mate."

"well yes, we have a small problem." Kahoko said looking disappointed.

"yes, I heard, the room sharing, I think I can adjust with that if its okay with you?" she grinned

"its no problem" Kahoko said as the manager called a young server to show them their room.

Kahoko and her room mate were shown to their room. It looked more like a closet. The bathroom was to the left, and was shared by the room next to them. The bellboy explained that the two rooms were usually used by families, but that the woman in the other room was a very nice young lady.

He put their bags down and left to get the cot. Rin stood up on the bed, and looked out the long, thin window, which was in the corner of the room. she said to Kahoko, "if you stand on the bed, open up the window, and lean up on the windowsill, you can just get a glimpse of the seashore."

"How exciting, Rin," Kahoko said with disdain. "You know, I was so looking forward to this musical."

Her room mate got down from the bed and said, "It'll still be a nice vacation, . I'm going to go freshen up," and she left to go to the bathroom. Kahoko did indeed stand up on the bed, opened up the window, and leaned out as far as she could. She was leaning up on the window seal so that her feet were no longer touching the bed.

Just then, Len Tsukirmori walked into Kahoko's room. He cocked his head to the side. Her backside and her legs were the only things he saw. It was a nice backside, after all. The legs he had already determined were nice, too. He said, "Are you going to jump?"

She was momentarily stunned. She knew that voice from somewhere. She lifted herself from the ledge, and put her feet back on the bed. She turned around and saw Len standing in front of her, with his arms crossed, and that ever-loving smirk plastered on his face.

"I was trying to see the view," she said, walking across the bed. He offered his hand to her to help her step down. She didn't accept, but stepped down firmly on the floor all on her own, using the wall to steady her until she hit solid ground. "So, Len, fancy meeting you here."

"Here?" he mused.

"In my room," she clarified. "What are you doing here, in my room? I already know why you are here in Paris."

Just then, the bellhop brought his suitcases into the room and set them on the floor. Draco gave him a tip, and said, "Take these other suitcases out of here; I don't know to whom they belong."

"Those are mine, and don't take them anywhere," she said, rushing up to the bellboy. "Seriously, Len, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, there's a slight misunderstanding. You're in my room. So, bye, bye, Miss Kahoko," Len said, waving to her.

"This is our room. Well, we had a suite with two bedrooms and a private bath and a wonderful view, but someone took that room, because we were a little late," she felt compelled to tell him.

"Yes, I was that person. That would be my room," he said, sitting on the bed.

"You just said this was your room!" she waned.

"Oh, well, this is my room as well. I needed somewhere to put my luggage," he stated.

"No, you took our big beautiful room, and you are not taking our small little one as well! I'll go down and straighten this whole thing out, but for now, get out of my room, Len!" She pointed toward the door.

Her room mate walked out of the bathroom at that exact moment. Len stood up, went to shake her hand, and said, "Hello, Rin . My name is Len. It's so nice to meet you."

"Well, aren't you sweet, and good looking," she said, looking over at Kahoko. Kahoko wanted to throw up. Len took Mrs. Rin's hand and kissed her knuckles.

She stormed from the room and Len followed. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I thought it would be fun to watch you make a fool out of yourself. I know it was always good for a laugh back in school," he said. She glared at him and started down the stairs. He stood in front of her and said, "Wait a minute, Kahoko."

"What?" she asked more annoyed than she had been in a long time. He was two steps lower than she, making them the same height.

"I lied. I asked the front desk to trade our rooms. I heard your little predicament down in the lobby, and since I was the one who stole your room, and you'll be here a week, and I'm only here for a couple of days for business, I thought I would take the small room, and you can have your suite back," he told her.

"why would you do that?" Kahoko asked.

" I thought I was doing something good after a long time." Len stated.

.( authors notes: I made Len and Kahoko a little sarcastic to each other because of something what happened to their relationship in the past, you will understand later, for now lets concentrate on finishing this chapter, and by the way the last chapter was for all Azuma/ Kahoko fans)

"Thank you, Len," she said as she offered him her hand.

He took her hand in his, but his eyes never left hers. He held her hand, not really shaking it. Just holding. She was slightly embarrassed, because for some reason she knew she was blushing, and what in the world was with that tingling feeling that she suddenly had pulsing throughout her entire body? She felt a prickly feeling on the back of her neck. She finally took her hand from his and said, "Maybe we'll see you in the dining room later," and she dashed off down the hall, going the wrong way.

"Room six, Kahoko, that way," he called after her, pointing the other direction.

"Oh, right, thanks!" she called after him, dashing off the correct way.

As soon as she turned the corner, she looked down at her hand, the hand that had just touched Len, for perhaps the first time since she met him in four years . She grinned. 'Silly girl,' she thought. She was acting like a silly schoolgirl. She blushed again as she thought about the tingling feeling she felt when he held onto her hand. She ran to room six, the one with the view, to get ready for dinner. She hoped she would see him down there.


	5. DiNnEr WiTh HiHarA

**A Dinner with Hihara:**

Kahoko went back inside her room, she was jumping like a schoolgirl, just because she saw Len again. She was being very kiddish.

"excuse me Kahoko, if your finished dreaming, then can we go down for dinner?" Rin asked

"sure let me get dressed" Kahoko said as took of to her room in the huge suite all thanks to Len. She got dressed quickly and came out.

"how do I look?" she asked Rin

" I think you look Gorgeous" said a male voice outside her door. She was hoping it would be Len, but it wasn't. but still she wasn't disappointed. She turned turned to see the tall handsome guy with green hair and a ponytail.

" Hihara how good is it to see you!" Kahoko said with full excitement in her voice

" Kahoko-pal is has really been a long time right? I missed you" Kazuki said_, I even missed your smile Kahoko, the only smile that brings light into my heart. My feeling for _you_ has never changed and it will never change._

"Kahoko are you ready to have dinner with me," Hihara asked with his usual tone of excitement.

"yes sure" Kahoko said as she took her best friend's hand(she thinks best friend he thinks something else…)

They all went to the restaurant together.

"excuse me sir, but we don't have a table for three, would you like to share a table with and her neice?" asked the waiter as we entered the restaurant. Kazuki gave a look to Rin and Kahoko and they nodded in agreement.

" thank you, can you please show us the table?" Kazuki asked with his tone of joy.

"right this way sir." The waiter said as he showed them their way to a huge table but only two people were there.

"Mr. Tanaka would you like to have some company for dinner?" the waiter asked politely.

"well of course" said the middle-aged man.

"thank you," the waiter said as Rin, Kahoko and Kazuki all sat next to each other. After they washed their, the waiter took their order and after some time came back with their dishes.

"well we heard that Miss. Kahoko and Mr. Hihara, studied in Seiso Academy" Mr. Tanaka said as he started the conversation.

"well yes, we both were in the same class except that I was in general and Kazuki was in music department," Kahoko said cheerfully.

"I also studied their, when you were in your sixth year, I was in my first." 's neice said.

"you make me sound old," said the red-haired girl.

"you seem to be enjoying the dinner," Kazuki whispered into Kahoko's ears.

"yes its quite wonderful," Kahoko replied.

"you ate my roll," Kazuki said as-a-matter-of-fact

"oh! You should have told me," she smiled

"but you looked happy, and you seemed well nourished." Kazuki said as he ate his cake for desert.

"are you calling me fat?" Kahoko asked suspiciously.

"no I'm just calling you well nourished," he replied. She shot him a death glare.

" there comes the glare," Kazuki said playfully. They all finished their dinner and they went to the hall for some quite chatting.

" so Kahoko what have you been upto for the past five years?," Kazuki asked.

"nothing much," Kahoko replied smugly.

"nothing? For five years?" Kazuki asked never having a tone of disappointment.

"I'm bored," Kahoko stated

"with what?" Kazuki asked a little serious, he wouldn't want to bore her.

"with talking about me." Kahoko replied

"what do you want to talk about?" Kazuki asked hoping to bring a slight smile on her face.

"you" Kahoko said, she was seriously interested in his past.

"me?" Kazuki asked more happily since Kahoko was interested in him.

"yes, if its not a problem with you," Kahoko asked slyly.

"no of course not." Kazuki said immediately.

"then start." Kahoko prompted.

"I continued Seiso College, but in China, not Japan, I joined an orchestra but it didn't work out. Then I released my own musical CD, but it didn't turn out so well, and when I was thinking what to do……I got the invitation," Kazuki finished.

"tell me something more…" Kahoko urged.

" I got engaged five times…" Kazuki said normally.

"five times?" Kahoko asked shocked.

"yes, what about you?" Kazuki asked.

" I had a boyfriend, but he left me…" Kahoko said feeling the pain coming back.

" I'm sorry, that must have hurt," Kazuki said.

" what happened with the five ladies?" Kahoko asked.

" oh nothing much, one lady cheated on me, the other was elder to me and I thought I was in love with her but no, she just wanted me as a showcase doll to show all her friends, the others were very beautiful and talented and they didn't think I was up to their expectation…" Kazuki said really hurt.

" I'm sorry ." Kahoko said feeling truly sad for her friend.

"look at us talking about sad things we should be glad we both saw each other again," Kazuki said back to his cheerful mood.

" your right," Kahoko said cheerfully and happy that her friend was back.

"I'll get some wine, so we can toast," Kazuki said as he went off, and Kahoko was staring at a person in the hall who was with a beautiful redhead. It was Len, her insides were burning. He noticed her and started smiling back at the girl. _Stupid guy, I hate him._ Kahoko was cursing Len in her breath when Kazuki came back. He bought two glasses filled with red wine.

" Kahoko, take one," Kazuki said as he offered a glass.

"thank you," Kahoko said as she accepted it.

" this is for 'us'" Kazuki said lifting his glass.

"us" Kahoko said as she clinked their glasses together.

"Kahoko you look mesmerizing," Kazuki said as he finished his glass of wine and put his finger under Kahoko's chin.

"you look quiet handsome urself," Kahoko complimented. They both started at each other for some time and they quickly separated seeing the tension between them. Kazuki blushed incredibly. They both looked at each other and laughed. And someone in the hall was paying attention to them, he was getting really annoyed with the way Kazuki acted. He didn't like it one bit. Yeah, sure he became quite handsome, but most of the girls in the school thought he was handsome, how could Kahoko fall for him? Maybe next time he should play innocent. Yep, that would work. at least he hoped he would. He was staring at their laughing and when they disappeared into their own rooms. He returned to the lady he brought with him for the evening drink.


End file.
